All's fair in Blood and Lust
by MistressofHearts
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a girl whose life seems morbidly normal. Sasuke uchiha. A vampire,who happens to take an interest in blood, lust, and maybe even murder. He mysteriously shows up in town and Sakura intends on finding out his secrts.InoShi NaruHina SasuSaku.
1. Sasuke?

Sakura was your average girl. Only she was a strange type of girl. She wasn't into the types of things her classmates were into, like dressing this way or belonging to some fan girl group. It made her popular and all because she had the looks and the clothes as well as the grades but she loved to keep to herself and her friends. Most of them lived a ways away from her but some lived pretty close, Like TenTen, Hinata, and Naruto, who were her three best friends.

Unfortunately though they couldn't hang out with her today it seemed they all had things to be doing the day that she actually had time to hang out with them. She grabbed her black jacket and pulled on some combat boots so that she could head outside. It looked like she would be watching the waves alone. Sakura headed for the edge of the town where the waves on the river would come alive. She sat on the edge and watched. Her scarf moving in the wind. Her plaid skirt was also moving on it's way. Slowly she hugged her knees to her chest knowing there was no one around to look up her skirt. She stared closer at what she thought was a black spot until she realized it was a human head.

The partially spiky hair was a bit messy and his bangs touched his eyes. He had on an outfit that she made to be the classic emo look. Without knowing what she was doing she got up to get a closer look at this shadowy looking person. Through some of the bush around the are she looked for a tiny passage. When she found it she looked at the person who looked to be as lonely as she was that same day.

"I know you're there whoever you are." She gasped knowing that she too was obvious.

"Fine." She walked out and up to him. "Hey."

"What were you doing there."

"Never seen you around are you new."

"Something like that."

"Oh." she sat next to him without permission but he did nothing to get rid of her. They sat in silence and watched until unknowingly her eyes closed and she fell asleep on his shoulder. The shoulder of someone whom she'd never met before and yet trusted herself to be safe.

&&&&&

Sakura woke up with her head in the lap of the boy. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Did I fall asleep."

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Oh." Sakura sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I never goy your name." the boy asked her.

" I didn't get yours either." Came her reply. She stared into the dark orbs he called eyes. Loving every minute of it. The way his pupils were unseen and how his expression played in his eyes as he talked. When he said something she ripped her gaze off his eyes.

"You first he said."

"Sakura... and you?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh."

"Still don't know me huh."

"It's because I stopped being home schooled."

"You were home schooled."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing you just didn't seem the type."

"And you don't seem the spying type either." He retorted.

"Sorry didn't mean it to be personal."

"No I just got home schooled so I could see my mom. She was really sick and then I caught it from her and couldn't go to school for five years anyway."

"What did you have."

"Neuritis. you know the one that eats major organs slowly."

"My dad had that."

"My mom died of it." He stated.

"My dad is still fighting it. I go see him every week."

"So you want to hang out?" He asked her which took her by surprise.

"Y-yeah why not. But I have to let you meet my friends first."

"Fine with me. But you have to meet my people too."

"Who are?"

"You'll see." he said and hopped up. "It's getting dark, you should probably go home."

"Why? I have no curfew."

"Neither do I. But it's not safe here, you should go."

"Want to come with?" She asked. He shrugged. Her arm linked with his and she dragged him along anyway. A few blocks down he parted ways with her without saying a thing. The road to his house looked deserted and had and aura that would give anyone the creeps.

XXxxXX

Later that night Sakura found that no one had actually lived that way for quite some time. About ten years to be exact. The last inhabitants had moved when Sakura was six which meant that house had to be old. She pondered it more and then shrugged. 'Why think about it it's their money.' she thought. She picked up her phone and called up Hinata.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hey Hinata. You busy?"

"No, I'll be over in a second let me just get my jacket."

"Thanks could you get Naruto too."

"Uh... yeah." the girl on the other end told her. Sakura waited and then called Tenten. Tenten arrived in five minutes while Hinata who live only four blocks away was not there. Finally though, the door swung open and Naruto and Hinata showed up. Her usually neat hair was messy and her skirt was a bit wrinkled looking.

"Sorry we're uhh... late... we had some uhh- issues." Naruto said and helped Hinata regain balance. The pale girl had a hicky on her neck but Sakura and Tenten only exchanged looks. Sakura told them what had happened and there weren't any conclusions to be considered.

"Odd that's all. Old house new people. Nothing's wrong with that. Just a bit odd." Hinata said.

"Was he cute?" TenTen asked.

"Hot not cute." Sakura said smirking.

"Even better." Tenten agreed. They continued talking until Sakura's mom arrived.

"Oh Sakura I'm really tired and the noise is too much. could everyone just go home. Sorry to interrupt but tiredness needs sleep."

"Alright. We'll all hang out tomorrow." Her friends said.

&&&&&

Sakura was walking around the back alleys. The quickest and shortest way yo get home. Her pink hair was free with the wind and her scarf was being whipped around in the wintry wind. An arm grabbed her and puller her into an alley.

"HEEEEYYYY!"she yelled until a hand cut off her rambling yell.

"Relax it's just me." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Oh." She blushed at his sudden closeness. She tried to move but he was somehow holding her. She turned and faced him. He smiled and let go of her.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing just teasing you."

"Why're you here in the first place?" she asked him.

"Errands to run before I can go to your school."

"Why."

"Required."

"Oh." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"So what do you and your friends do for fun around here."

"Lots of stuff. If you want you can hang out with us later."

"I'd rather not. I have stuff to do with my friends."

"Who are?" Sakura questioned again.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stroked her cheek and walked off. She shook her head. Sasuke was one of the few boys she'd met that she actually intended on getting to know. She'd find out sooner than she wanted to though.


	2. Interrogating and the mall

"So Sasuke we still going to the Sand siblings to get our deals." Shikamaru asked toying with a cloud shaped rubix cube.

"Yes we still are. I have a new deal to put in. And I think we'll be going hunting too."

"Hunting… where. Konoha I hope they have the best blood."

"Sure sure Naruto."

"What type of hunting. Vampires or humans"

"Both if we get the time. Vampires first, as." Neji answered.

"Alright so when do we go?" Shikamaru asked

"In a few minutes or at night depends on what you guys feel like." Sasuke answered and sat on the couch by Shika.

"At night. I have to go suck more life out of Hinata and hang out with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever just don't be late like you usually are."

"Whatever."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Go!" Neji yelled getting a headache quicker than he thought possible.

&&&&&

"TO HOT TOPIC!" Tenten yelled grabbing Hinata against her will.

"To Civilization." Sakura said and dragged Naruto The two groups had agreed to meet at the fountain on the third floor. Naruto sighed and looked at his watch. They took the escalator to the second floor and walked into Civilization. Sakura immediately ran over the pair of plaid pants that she'd been wanting to buy while Naruto spotted the pair of jeans that had been out of stock for a few weeks. He immediately picked one up and went to go buy it. Sakura was already at the door with five shopping bags from three different stores.

"How'd you get out so fast?" He asked.

"Hmmm let's see. You stood at the front of the store for ten minutes and then you took ten years to get to the pair of jeans you wanted. And after ten minutes I left to the other stores."

"Oh."

"Let's go!" Sakura said and they headed for the fountain.

XXxxXX

"You must really like this girl to be coming to the mall at this time?" Neji commented.

"Shut up I don't. It's just the smell."

"Don't do that. You know what happened last time."

"Yeah I remember he locked himself in the school basement with that red headed girl just so he could smell the blood. She went fan girl after that." Shikamaru laughed at that.

"Hey that wasn't funny I didn't want to suck her dry so I just smelled her."

"Suuure." Neji said.

"So where are we going now." Shikamaru said. He looked up after getting no reply to see Neji and Sasuke headed to Journey's. He sighed and followed.

"So troublesome."

&X&X&

Sakura moved down on the fountain and bumped into a certain raven haired boy. He turned to look at her and she smiled.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Who else?"

"Cool! You're at the mall for a minute I thought you were a loaner." TenTen, Hinata and Naruto ran up to her.

"Who are they?" Tenten hissed into Sakura's ear eyeing all the boys in front of her.

"Sasuke's friends." Neji said looking Tenten up and down. She blushed and then smiled.

"Then we're Sakura's." Tenten replied.

"N-Nice to meet you."

"You too." Sasuke said. Naruto finally managed to run up to the group. Sasuke gave him the evil eye.

"Do you two know each other." Sakura asked.

"Yeah I didn't mention it… cuzzzzz… umm we do."

"Oh okay." Sasuke smirked at Hinata's remark. He knew she obviously had a thing for Naruto. While Naruto was too blind to see past her blood. But with Naruto he might like her. Who knew.

"So you guys wanna hang out with us?"

"We can't we have some things to do for our jobs tonight."

"Oh you guys all work at the same place."

"Yeah we do." Shikamaru answered.

"Nice. I live off my parents still." Sakura answered smiling.

"Well instead of hanging out we'll call you." Neji said and held out his hand. " I forgot my cell at home so one of you has to write it on my hand." He looked at Tenten. She giggled and took a pen from her tote bag and wrote down her number on his hand. Sakura sighed and exchanged phones with Sasuke. Naruto ended up having Hinata's new number in the side of his shoes.

"See you guys."

"I'mm going to go with them." Naruto said pointing to Shikamaru and ran off after receiving a nod in approval.

&&&&&

Sakura looked up the phone number she'd been thinking about all day. Why was she so drawn to him though. Never, she'd never had that type of interest in a boy like Sasuke. He was arrogant just by his "cool boy" pose and that made him even more of a turn on to her. She closed the screen on her phone only to open it up and call him. Unfortunately though no one picked up. She sighed wondering what on earth he could be doing at this time.

XXXXX

Yamanaka Ino. A blond. A completely unknown person who just happened to be getting interrogated at the former Uchiha mansion.

"I don't know why you insist on doing this." the girl said crossing her arms. She sighed and the interrogation continued.

"I am NOT your enemy. I worked under the Sand Three for a while." She said and crossed her toned legs even tighter together.

"Who were you tracking."

" I believe your looking for a certain group of traitors who plan on giving out vital dark realm secrets. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Pein. I believe."

"Correct now tell us their whereabouts." Neji asked giving her the glare of death.

"Not with that look I'm not." She argued.

"DO NOT ARGUE WE WANT ANSWERS DAMMIT!" Sasuke roared. For three hours they'd been interrogating and getting nowhere.

"If you acted nicer to one of your own kind than this maybe we'd be getting somewhere. But no. You think I'm an enemy when all I was doing in the woods was retracing my steps back to an old bottle of whisky I hid ten years back."

"Lies."

"That's exactly what I mean." Ino said and the room went silent.

"I can't take this anymore." Naruto mumbled and left the white room with the reinforced metal and glass screen. Sasuke and Neji followed suit.

"Shikamaru you stay. I don't think she has problems with you."

"Troublesome woman." Shika mumbled so that no one could hear him. He proceeded forward to restart the interrogation.

"So what were you really doing in the woods?" He asked.

"Like I said before retracing my steps."

"And?"

"Then you losers came and started disturbing me. The Sand Three know me personally. Especially Temari." Shikamaru lifted the screen and walked close to her. She blushed.

"What do you know?"

"They were last seen in Mist."

"Then why were you in the forest."

"I had some evidence of their whereabouts being here in disguise." He walked even closer backing her into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head."

"I believe you." He said. "It's hard not to believe a cute person."

"Cute. Screw that you know I'm hot." she whispered and the two began to make out. Their tongues swirled around their mouths until they needed air.

"You're pretty good." Shikamaru mumbled

"So why don't we try again?" Ino aid and bit his lower lip as her right leg circled her shoulder. As they began making out again Naruto burst into the door and immediately turned back at what he saw. Ino bit Shika's lip harder drawing blood and then sucking it.

"So-Sorry -g-guys I-I." He ran out of the room and back to the living room. "Hey Neji guess who Shika wants to screw around with." He said running through the halls. Shika pulled away from the blonde.

"Damn troublesome guy." He wiped the blood off his lip and glanced at Ino.

**A/N:**** So did you like it???? Well it's just getting started so give it some time. It'll get better. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time though. I had to sit and study for a few exams. (math!). Well review of you can…. Sorry that it's all mostly talking and less description but tis necessary for the chappies to come!**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
